<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's raining outside by AnoBaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480449">It's raining outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoBaka/pseuds/AnoBaka'>AnoBaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Sleepovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoBaka/pseuds/AnoBaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rainy season on the Boiling Isles and Luz having an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night. That means a sleepover and many awkward feelings and maybe a little adventure along the line.</p><p>Taking place before "Wing It Like Witches".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was rain that woke up Luz in the middle of the night. She hears a rhythmic sound first, then sees dim light of Eda's protection spell in the window, coloring the room in orange. From outside came Hooty's voice. Tube-like owl was complaining about Eda being not fast enough with her casting.</p><p>Luz looked in the window. The Owl Lady was standing in front of the house, creating a magic circle with her hands. Big yawn escaped her mouth and the witch almost dropped her spell.</p><p>“Ow! Ow! Concentrate, please! Gee! Hoot!” Hooty whined.</p><p>“Oh, this horrible, horrible voice!” King, now awaken, stepped up to the window, still clutching a stuffed bunny. He reached out to Luz, and she took him, smiling softly.</p><p>“Hey, King?” She asked. “Do you have seasons on the Boiling Isles? Like winter, or summer?”</p><p>“Of course! We have Boiling season, Rainy season, Frozen-for-death season and I-guess-nothing-happened-there season!” He catched her gaze. “Don't look at me! I didn't come up with those names!”</p><p>Luz giggled, but more quiet than usual. Rainy season is a local autumn then, she guessed. It was raining almost every day the past few weeks and Luz started to feel a little melancholic. She knew that only one month had passed since summer in her world started and she arrived on the Boiling Isles, but now everything here was feeling like early autumn. The always red colors of pine trees all around was not helping either.</p><p>In those moments Luz was thinking about her mom and that she eventually would need to return home when summer is over. Back to school, where she is the only one who’s weirdo, where is no place for magic and imagination. </p><p>“Luz?” King asked with a concern. “You got quiet. Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Sorry, King.” Luz smiled, shaking off her thoughts. “I was just thinking.”</p><p>“You should stop that. It's interrupting my belly rubs!”</p><p>Luz laughed.</p><p>“Aren't you a spoiled little boy?” She starts tickling his fluffy tummy. The little king of demons giggled happily, waiving his tiny paws.</p><p>“Yes I am!”</p><p>“Yes you are!”</p><p>“Hey kid! Come down here!” Eda's voice interrupted them, coming from the first floor. King let out a disappointed sigh. Luz gave him a kiss on a forehead and let go. </p><p>When she went downstairs, she was pretty surprised to find not just Eda and Hooty in the living room but a certain green haired witch as well. She was shaking off raindrops from a glowing umbrella. </p><p>“Amity!” Luz happily goes to hug her friend. Amity's cheeks instantly turned red, probably from all the running in the rain. It was still cute.</p><p>“Hello, Luz.” Amity answered warmly, but with a clear stiffness in her voice. </p><p>“Oh, sorry I forgot. No hugs.” Luz awkwardly let go of Amity. Young witch was still red, but there was something else in her expression. Disappointment? Is she angry that her personal space was invaded again? Luz mentaly scolded herself. She should’ve at this point remembered that Amity doesn't like being touched so casually. She was always turned red and became nervous whenever Luz gave her a hug or stepped too close. This was especially noticeable after the Grom Night and Luz just felt so sad. She liked to hug Amity. Something comforting was in being close to her, something that gave flutter to her stomach. It was a funny and warm feeling, so Luz was always forgetting the No Hugs rule whenever she saw Amity.</p><p>“So, have fun at your sleepover, just don't bother me. The Owl Lady needs to rest!” Said Eda with a yawn, already heading to the stairs. Her posture just screamed exhaustion; an older witch barely could stand on her feet.</p><p>“Sweet dreams, Eda!” Hooty's voice happily screeched while he was turning his head upside down. His beak snapped as if he wanted to eat something or someone.</p><p>Eda glanced at him with a painful face.</p><p>“Nightmares it seems.” She growled and disappeared on the second floor.</p><p>Luz turned to Amity. Eda’s certain words were playing in her head.</p><p>“Has she said a sleepover?” She asked with ever growing enthusiasm. Amity blushed again, awkwardly turning an umbrella handle in her hands. Something about her being just so cute right now!</p><p>“Actually, I just wanted to ask Eda to restore the magic barrier on my umbrella and I’m… not ready for a sleepover… with you.” Amity felt silent after her words, pursing her lips. Golden eyes were watching everywhere but Luz.</p><p>“Sorry, but Eda's not gonna wake up 'till morning.” Luz said with a little guilt. She was so excited for the idea of a slumber party with Amity, that she just didn’t think about what the green haired witch wanted. “Well, we don’t need to do a sleepover or something like that! We can just chat or go to sleep or…”</p><p>“No! It’s fine!” Amity exclaimed and immediately regretted this, closing her mouth with hands and blushing even harder. That was cute too.</p><p>Wait, isn’t she thinking too much about Amity being cute? Luz shakes her head. Amity is cute, what’s the problem with thinking about her all the time? Nothing strange!</p><p>“I just wanted to say that I don’t have any sleepwear with me.” Amity managed to find words, still stuttering but just a little.</p><p>“Don’t worry about this! I have spare pajamas! You will like it! Because…” Luz gave a pause, making a drumroll in her head. “It’s an animal themed pajamas!”</p><p>Amity's smile twitched a little.</p><p>“Right.” She said with an empty voice as if she didn’t like animal pajamas. </p><p>“Oh! I like sleepovers! Can I join too?” Hooty asked suddenly, making Amity jump with a little squeak.</p><p>“No, Hooty!” Luz waving her hand, chasing him away.</p><p>Amity just glared at him.</p><p>“Hoot! Well, okay then!” Hooty pouted, shaking his head. “If you’re not gonna invite me on your sleepover, I'm gonna make my own sleepover with King! And then you will be jealous of how much fun we have! Hoot!”</p><p>“What's that about a sleepover... Ah!” King peeked his head from Luz's room and Hooty immediately wrapped himself around the demon and pulled away. King's scream echoed from the first floor.</p><p>“Well, it seems only you and me tonight, Amity!” Luz said, winking on her friend.</p><p>“W-wow.” Amity answered, slowly turning red.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity wasn’t expecting this at all. See, she actually wanted toady to go to the Owl House and confess to Luz. With convincing from her older siblings she finally found the courage and headed straight to Luz’s house. Problem is, all her confidence was vanishing with every step and completely gone in the exact same moment that Amity saw the remains of the old tower. She freezes in place, countless ‘what if’ started to flood her head.</p>
<p>What if Luz doesn’t like girls at all?</p>
<p>What if Luz doesn’t want to date her in particular?</p>
<p>What if Luz already has a boyfriend back home?</p>
<p>What if she has a boyfriend HERE?</p>
<p>What if Eda against Blights so much she would never let ‘her human’ to date one?</p>
<p>What if Luz simply is not at home?</p>
<p>So many possible ways to be rejected! So little confidence! Amity wanted to give up, go home and pretend for the rest of her life that she and Luz just friends. But at the same time she wanted to tell Luz how she feel! Wanted to be accepted and go on a dates with her, holding hands and maybe… kiss? Oh, last one is good! Wait! No! Too soon, Amity! Too soon!</p>
<p>She spended at least a few hours there in bushes, panicking and fighting with herself until rain started. Acid rain.</p>
<p>Luckily, she has an umbrella with her, because she was always checking forecasts before heading somewhere. Too bad she didn’t check that protection spell on an umbrella almost completely lost its charge. </p>
<p>And that's how she ended up in the Owl House, trapped in the middle of the storm with Luz and Hooty and King, but the last two were downstairs, and Luz is here. With her. In the same room. Picking perfect animal pajamas for Amity.</p>
<p>“So, what do you think, Amity? Aloof kitty or elegant pantera?’ Luz asked, showing Amity two sets of pajamas.</p>
<p>“Don’t you, perhaps, have normal pajamas?” Amity asked, with a weak smile.</p>
<p>“Nope!” Luz declared with too much enthusiasm.</p>
<p>“Come on, Amity! What is sleepover without animal costumes?”</p>
<p>A normal one? Amity was certain that it was normal for witches not to dress in something like that, slumber party or not. Maybe it was one of the human’s many quirky traditions?</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to pick.” She sighed eventually. “Decide yourself. I trust your choice.”</p>
<p>It was the first mistake of Amity Blight.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later she was standing in front of Luz in black cat pajamas with a white belly and big ears. Luz’s eyes sparkled.</p>
<p>“You look so cute, Amity!” She squealed with excitement, and then said something else, but Amity didn't recognise her words. Is she just now talking in her human language? That was kinda hot. Wait! Is she just now called Amity cute? </p>
<p>Amity felt her treacherous cheeks immediately warming up. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Luz was too much and Amity wasn't even sure what makes her blush more in this situation. How was she even supposed to function if every Luz’s action turns her into a blushing mess, a tomato with green hair?</p>
<p>“It was nice! Thank you for the pajamas!” Amity declared as if she was in some sort of a formal meeting with her parents. “How about we start slumber party activities?”</p>
<p>Luz just giggled. Amity blushed some more.</p>
<p>“Okay! So, first we need some snacks and hot chocolate! We can’t play games and watch anime without it!” Luz said.</p>
<p>“What is an anime?” Amity asked while they headed to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Oh, it's just the best form of media ever created by humanity!”</p>
<p>When they arrive on the first floor, they see Hooty and King. Tube-like owl was in the middle of some sort of tale about himself. At least Amity thinked like that. She doesn't even want to know what this hideous creature is talking about. King was laying on the sofa and trying to cover up his ears with a pillow.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s you two!” Hooty noticed them. “Already jealous of our more fun and exciting party?”</p>
<p>“Please, Luz! Save me!” Cried King reaching his paw with desperation.</p>
<p>“So, you doing a slumber party too?” Luz asked. “And what games do you play?”</p>
<p>“I’m talking about myself! Hoot!”</p>
<p>Luz giggled. Amity blushed at that. Again.</p>
<p>“It’s not what you do at a slumber party, Hooty.” Luz smiled. “You should do something exciting for both of you. Maybe playing games, like Truth or Dare!”</p>
<p>“Oh good!” King standed and pointed at Hooty. “I dare you to stay quiet for the rest of the evening!”</p>
<p>“And I dare you to listen to more of my stories!” Hooty happily exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Luz! It wasn’t helped!” King cried.</p>
<p>“I'm sure you guys would figure this out!” Luz just smiled at him and tagged Amity in the kitchen. They can hear Hooty and King arguing in the living room. For a moment there Amity expected that Luz would invite those two with them, but the human girl decided to stay alone with the witch. It was nice and good, but at the same time totally awful. Amity wanted to scream. She didn’t know what she wanted anymore! Any path was leading to an Amity turning into a tomato!</p>
<p>“So, for snacks we have some screaming crackers.” Luz said, inspecting shelfs. “And liquid candies?”<br/>“Screaming crackers are, well, screams when you eat them, so if we want to watch something, better to choose liquid candies.” Amity explained.</p>
<p>“You right, Amity. You so smart!” Luz smiled brightly at her.</p>
<p>Amity just shyly averted her eyes. She knows she’s smart. But hearing it from Luz just makes her very proud of herself.</p>
<p>“So, hot chocolate and we will be ready!” Luz said and then listened to Hooty and King’s voices.</p>
<p>“You know, maybe we should play something too?” Luz asked. “How about Truth or Dare?”</p>
<p>Amity blinked. Truth or Dare? With Luz?</p>
<p>“No.” She smiled.</p>
<p>“Aw, but…”</p>
<p>“No way, Luz.” Amity said. And smiled more.</p>
<p>“You’re creeping me out right now, Amity…”</p>
<p>“How about we play some board games instead, Luz?” Amity insisted, still wearing her smile.</p>
<p>“W-well, how about we check some of Eda's games? She has a whole shelf.” </p>
<p>“That sounds perfect!” Amity agreed. She decided that she can manage a simple board game with Luz. </p>
<p>That was the second mistake of Amity Blight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity was super cute today. Luz comes to this conclusion while they both search for Eda’s board games collection. Amity in her black cat pajamas with cute cat ears and a cute tail looked so embarrassing but at the same time kinda happy. Small smile on her red face was the most adorable thing Luz ever saw!</p><p>Luz was also changed in her otter pajamas and now feel like they share something with Amity. Something deep and personal. Sillines.</p><p>Luz giggled.</p><p>“Hm? What?” Amity looked at her with small concern as if she wasn’t sure why Luz suddenly started to giggle happily.</p><p>“I just think how cute we look together.” Luz answered and returned to her search. She didn’t see Amity cheeks turn redder.</p><p>“Hey! Look, I find something!” Luz takes two boxes from the closet, cleaning its covers from dust.</p><p>‘Heroes and Damsels’ read the first box cover.</p><p>‘Eternal suffering: the game’ read the second one.</p><p>“Hm.” Luz inspected both games. Latest apparently was some economic game about buying properties, creating business and managing capital, while the former has fantasy setting and very colorful illustrations. Decision was made.</p><p>“So, we're playing this game!” Luz announced, opening box.</p><p>“Is there an instruction?” Amity asked but before Luz managed to answer, the box started to shake, blue smoke burst out from it.</p><p>“WELCOME NEW PLAYERS!” a powerful voice announced with lightnings and storms raging inside the smoke cloud. “I’M THE GAME DEMON! I’M THE GAME ITSELF! WE READY TO BEGIN THIS INCREDIBLE FANTASY ADVENTURE! ROLL THE DICE AND DECIDE WHO IS HERO AND WHO IS DAMSEL!</p><p>A box then spilled two blue dices into the girl's hands.</p><p>“Wait! How about the rules?” Amity asked suspiciously.</p><p>“THERE IS ONLY ONE RULE! PLAY BY THE RULES!” </p><p>“Great.” Amity sighed. “Maybe we should play something else, Luz?”</p><p>But Luz already rolled her dice. There was a number three. She was liking this game already! Amity sighed again and rolled her dice.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, The Game Demon was actually a dangerous creature that wanted to steal the souls of it’s players. Big surprise. What was Amity even expecting from the house of The Owl Lady? Save and boring educational games?</p><p>So Luz became The Damsel and Amity’s dice decided that she is The Hero. The Damsel’s role was pretty easy - being kidnapped by a game itself and waiting to be rescued by The Hero. If The Hero succeeds, game over and players win. If the Hero loses, The Game Demon would eat the souls of both players and then all witches on The Boiling Isles. Nothing new.</p><p>And like that Amity was forced to fight monsters, solve musical puzzles and answer questions about the theory of magic. It would be a pretty fun game if not for the looming threat of a terrible demon and his very real monsters. Oh and there were spikes too.</p><p>When she finally defeated The Game Demon, forever banished him and freed Luz, Amity was so exhausting and at the same time so pumped up to spend the rest of this night as fun as possible. Until Luz hugged her, all sweaty and warm and Amity turned back to her tomato self.</p><p>“Sorry about all that.” Luz awkwardly laughed when they returned to her room and now seating on matras “I should’ve chosen that other game.”</p><p>“That one about economics? I’m sure it would’ve tried to sell our souls or something like that.” Amity smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, you're probably right.” Luz sighed. She looked at her friend and smiled. “But you know what? Something good came out from all of this!”</p><p>“Yeah? What's that?”</p><p>“You were so awesome!” Luz exclaimed. “You were like Azura back then! You all like ‘take that!’ and ‘I will save my friend with my magic!’ and…”</p><p>She was out of breath, so she just smiled more brightly than before and Amity can only shily return a smile and just ignore hot burning of her cheeks.</p><p>“You actually helped me with your light glyphs back then.” Green haired witch replied. “So, I think we are both awesome.”</p><p>Luz looks up at the last light orb that left after their little adventure. It was floating in the middle of the room, feeling it with dim warm light.</p><p>“So, night wasn’t over yet. What about some anime?” Luz smirked.</p><p>“Well, I'm somewhat curious about that ‘anime’ of yours.” Amity decided. “So, let’s watch it!”</p><p>But in the exact same moment King bursted in the room. Screaming.</p><p>“I can’t take this anymore!” He cried, launched himself into Luz’s embrace. “Hooty is the most terrifying creature this world has ever seen! Even The King of Demons can’t stomach this! Save me, Luz!”</p><p>“Hey King!” Hooty’s voice came out from the first floor. “Where are you? Aren’t you dying to see my collection of leaves? I was carefully saving those inside me!”</p><p>“He made me listen to his poems, Luz. Poems about him!” King whispering in horror. “That was so terrible, so… hey, what happened to you?”<br/>
“We found a game that was trying to steal our souls.”</p><p>“Lucky you.”</p><p>“Hey, King!” Hooty’s voice screeching all over the house now. King clutched Luz’s shoulder.</p><p>“Can I join your sleepover? Please!” He pleaded. Nor Amity nor Luz can’t say no to this. </p><p>“Okay, you can join. We are planning to watch anime.” Luz tookes her phone.</p><p>“Great! I like to watch that one again, about pirates!” King immediately decided, making himself comfortable on Luz lap. She giggled.</p><p>“Amity is new to this, so we should let her choose.” Luz said. King looked at Amity then shrugged.</p><p>“Okay, but no stupid romances!” He demanded and Amity looked on Luz’s phone. There were many options, most of them with such long strange names. Green haired witch trying to find something that at least looked interesting.</p><p>“How about this?’ She asked, pointing at a picture with a group of girls with cute costumes and a very stylish background.</p><p>“Oh! A dark mahou shoujo series! Very good, Amity! Very good!” Luz excitedly say.</p><p>“A dark what?” Amity blinked in confusion.</p><p>“I will explain later. For now, let’s watch this!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This ‘anime’ thing was very interesting for sure. Even when Amity and Luz was watching it from Luz’ phone, sitting so close, its story still can suck Amity in. Eventually. </p><p>“So, she travels through time to save her friend?” Amity asked when they finished half of the season and the witch started to feel really sleepy. It was probably already near morning. King was long asleep and Luz despite her trying to hide it, looked tired as well.</p><p>“That’s admirable dedication.” Amity said when Luz nodded an answer to her question.</p><p>“I know you would do the same for me, Amity!” Luz smiled brightly. Amity’s cheeks reddened and she returned a smile.</p><p>“Well, if only for you…” She said shily.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt Luz’s hand around her. Human girl hummed something, squeezing green haired witch tightly.</p><p>“Thank you. For tonight.” She almost whispered into Amity's ear, sending an army of chills down the spine.</p><p>Amity chuckled softly in order to not let herself squeak from these sensations and feelings.</p><p>“Thank you. For letting me stay and…” She stopped herself for a moment, but then smiled. It would be the perfect moment for confession, but seeing Luz sleepy and happy face, she decided to confess later. When they both would be ready and not that exhausted.</p><p>“And...?” Luz blinked with confusion.</p><p>“And thank you for being my friend.” Amity said.</p><p>“Aww, Amity, you’re so sweet!” Luz giggled. </p><p>Even though she decided to not confess tonight, she still wanted to kiss those human lips. Amity shakes her head.<br/>
“Let’s sleep, Luz?” She asked. Luz yawned, but still adorably pointed on a screen of her phone.</p><p>“But we stopped right where the most interesting part starts!” She whined. And then yawned again. Adorable.</p><p>“We can watch it later.” Amity thinked for a moment and then gave her crush a smile. “How about on the next sleepover?”</p><p>“Really? You wanna do another one?” Luz exclaimed. King, who was sleeping on her lap, murmured something about ‘mortals bothering the King of Demons slumber.’</p><p>“Even though it was a disaster?” Luz added more quietly, rubbin King’s back in apology for her shouting.</p><p>“It was exciting!” Amity gave an honest answer. “But I prefer not to play with demons for our lives at the next party.”</p><p>“Yeah, you're right.” Luz laughed.</p><p>They chatted for an hour, while Luz’s light spheres slowly faded and girls fell asleep when the first morning sunlight peeked through the curtains.</p><p>Amity and Luz didn’t notice that their hands somehow found each other in their sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Eda’s went downstairs, soundly yawning and scratching her back. The Owl Lady had a very good sleep and was ready to meet a new day full of dangers, illegal activities and grumpy older sisters. But then she arrived in the living room. </p><p>There was Hooty, placing his tube-like body onto a sofa. Right next to him were some stuffed animals from King’s ‘Terrifying Legion of Doom’ but with something different about them. They were wearing paper masks with faces of Luz, King and Amity crudely drawn on those, while Hooty was pouring tea into cups.</p><p>“Hoot, hoot, my totally real friends! I’m so glad that you decided to come to my slumber party. Not unlike those other friends of mine, who spended a whole night in a boring sleepover! Yes, I know, King! They missed so much fun!”</p><p>Eda sighed. Her day was begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A shorter chapter this time, but story isn't over yet!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain already stopped when Amity and Luz woke up. Carefully, to not disturb King, they went downstairs.</p><p>"Do you really don't want to stay to breakfast?" Luz asked, but Amity just shook her head. Even though a smell from the kitchen promised a fine meal, Amity really should've gone home. Her parents already noticed that she spent the night somewhere else and now Amity couldn't ask Scara or Bosha to cover her up: their relationship became kinda strained lately. Probably because Amity hadn't joined their Willow bullying and even told Boscha to back off the other day when they started to pick on Willow again. </p><p>Amity didn't regret her decision.</p><p>"I need to be ready for school and you shouldn't miss it too." Amity said with a stern smile.</p><p>"Of course! We'll meet at school then!" Luz waved her hand.</p><p>And like that, Amity went home.</p><p>"So, how was a sleepover?" Eda asked, drinking something from her cup.</p><p>"Everything was great!" Luz smiled brightly. "We played some board game that tried to eat our souls, then watch anime! Amity was so cool and cute and..."</p><p>"I get it, i get it!" Eda smirked. "So, next time you invite your girlfriend, I should talk with her. Give her some warning and maybe tips? Yeah, that was adults do when their kids strats dating."</p><p>"W-what? We’re not dating. We just friends!" Luz blushed slightly and waved her hands. "Amity is a high class witch! It's not like she even like me that way!"</p><p>"Yeah? Are you sure? For me she was..."</p><p>"Hoot! Good morning Eda, good morning real Luz!" Hooty pop up in the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey, Hooty... real Luz?"</p><p>"Don't ask." Eda just shook her head. "You don't really want to know, trust me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>